Shields used to protect portions of the body during the application of cosmetics to other parts of the body are well known. For example, Watt, U.S. Pat. No. D271,530 Cavalieri, U.S. Pat. No. D252,890; and Staudinger, U.S. Pat. No. D254,935 all disclose various types of mascara shields. These shields protect the region of the eye during the application of mascara by preventing the mascara from running or smudging on the areas surrounding the eye. However, these devices are not convertible for use with eye shadow.
As mascara shields, these devices are used by being placed with a flat shielding surface disposed under the eye and against the face. The shielding surface is used as a supporting surface against which the eyelashes rest. If these devices were used properly, with their shielding surface flat against the face they could not collect eye shadow if attempted to be used as an eye shadow collector. The eye shadow particles would simply slide off. If these devices were attempted to be used as an eye shadow collector by holding the shielding surface perpendicular to the face in a substantially horizontal position, they would still be unsuccessful for numerous reasons. Because of their curved edges designed to follow the curve of an eyelash, when placed against the face gaps would exist through which eye shadow particles could fall. The entire area of the eye could not be protected simultaneously, rendering these devices effectively useless. In any event, the flat surfaces will not sufficiently hold eye shadow particles. Also, many of the surfaces are not large enough. Moreover, some of these devices have shapes that make them awkward and dangerous to use in this position because in holding the device the hand will block the eye. In applying mascara without a clear view of the subject eye, the chances of poking and injuring the eye increase greatly. Additionally, some of these devices have long handles that prevent them from being held with one hand while the same hand positions the eye for mascara application.
Applicant knows of no device that can be used during the application of eye shadow to protect the face from stray eye shadow particles. No known device can perform this function while being held in one hand while the other hand is free to apply the eye shadow.